This invention relates to a manually operated tool required to effectively retrieve golf balls submerged in water.
Current inventions available on the market require the part of the tool designed to capture the golf ball to be moved on a horizontal plane thereby disturbing the position of the golf ball.
I believe that there is no existing invention that uses the operation or method of capture and retrieving of a golf ball that have been encompassed within my invention.